


I have no need of apologies, for the things I don’t regret.

by Folie_lex



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Ficlet, Gen, Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Folie_lex/pseuds/Folie_lex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It is his rejection that has brought about her embarrassment. It is he, who is the cause of her pain. All this time he’s been selfish in only thinking of himself. How he feels. What he needs... So much for always protecting her."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I have no need of apologies, for the things I don’t regret.

**Author's Note:**

> #1 - This is completely un-beta’d so all mistakes (humongous and/or minor) just credit them to that. 
> 
> #2 -This a little character study ficlet, for 1.11, from Elijah’s POV, post the almost kiss. 
> 
> #3 - I have a 2 season limit for Julie Plec shows, so I haven't been watching this season, but I was in love with the show in S1 and I wrote this all the way back the. JustI thought I'd share. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I obviously DO NOT own anything... I'm just a fan expressing some love.

As he pulls away he means to apologise. For what he’s not sure. Maybe for not being able to forgive her just yet. Maybe for grabbing her arm in that fashion. Maybe for trying to kiss her. Maybe for not kissing her.

What he does know, is that he needs to explain that he doesn’t hand out kisses in vain. If they were to ever go through with it, he would be sure it would mean something. He doesn’t like leading people along. Unlike her, he’s not in the habit of just “acting”. Not thinking things through is unwise. “Taking” things on a whimsy is not.... it is not “honourable”.

But the words don’t come and he feels her step away. So he lifts his head determined to try again. However the way she looks at him, breaks his unbeating heart. More than the way her voice cracked and how she looked at him with tear filled eyes before. And words fail him again as the realisation dawns on him.

It is his rejection that has brought about her embarrassment. It is he, who is the cause of her pain. All this time he’s been selfish in only thinking of himself. How he feels. What he needs... So much for always protecting her.

Suddenly he considers himself an idiot and a hypocrite for asking her if she knows how rare love is. Clearly she does, or at the very least she is learning. And unlike him she’s untrained to its suffering.

She turns and walks away, hurt, anger and pity drawn on her features. Her steps are brisk and determined. But her fists are clenched, her head is lowered to the ground and her shoulders are slightly slouched. He watches her in awe as she increases the distance between them, and wishes he could turn back time. 

He wonders if she will ever give him another chance to accept her apology. If she will eventually accept the one he owes her. If she might allow him try to kiss her again. How he wishes he already had.


End file.
